


Сон

by RenReiss



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: "Если случится чудо, и нам повезёт... то я бы не хотел просыпаться раньше тебя..."





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> October 2007.

Долгий, надрывный кашель в попытке исторгнуть из лёгких пыль.  
Первая мысль - поднять руку, чтобы протереть кулаком слезящиеся от песка, или же от боли? - глаза - и одновременно с этим - осознание невозможности сего действия.  
Резким проблеском вернувшаяся память - о громком взрыве, о серых камнях, о могильно-чёрной темноте.  
Затруднение в движениях, сковывающая тяжесть обломков здания, заваливших тело. Тупая запоздалая боль, выползающая отовсюду, дающая понять, что сломаны почти все рёбра. Как ни странно - уцелела только левая нога, но и та погребена под камнями так, что не выбраться.

-В затруднительном положении, Стальной? - спокойно произносит рядом знакомый голос, от звуков которого сердце начинает биться чаще, будто в окружившей меня темноте блеснул огонёк надежды.

-Как и ты. - Полуухмыляюсь - храбриться в безвыходной, по сути, ситуации - это единственное, что мне остаётся. - А что, Пламенному алхимику уже не под силу щёлкнуть пальцами и разнести этот бедлам к чертям собачьим, чтобы мы могли выбраться?

\- Разнёс бы, - усмехается Рой. - Если бы у меня руки были целы.

\- Понятно. - Киваю.

А ведь по голосу и не скажешь. Ему сейчас, наверное, больно не меньше, чем мне, просто мужская гордость не позволяет даже не то, что заплакать, но даже поморщиться. Я восхищаюсь тобой, Рой.

\- Значит, гомункулы всё-таки сумели взорвать Штаб... - выдаю, задумчиво глядя в пространство.

\- Да. - Краткий ответ. - Мы недооценили их силы.

\- Как думаешь, кто-нибудь ещё выжил? - изучаю взглядом трещины в камнях, глубоко вздыхая и постепенно чувствуя тяжесть, ложащуюся на грудь.

\- Элрик, из тебя что, все мозги вышибло? - Рой отзывается чуть насмешливо. - Какой нормальный человек выживет под такими завалами?

\- Ну, мы пока что живы.

\- Ты просто слишком мелкий, поэтому тебя даже огромной глыбой сложно придавить.

Несмотря на то, что подколка звучит как-то горько, ей всё же удаётся немного разрядить ситуацию. Мы смеёмся вместе, чувствуя, что воздух постепенно стискивает удушающими объятиями наши лёгкие.  
Наконец, я вздыхаю.

\- Как думаешь, насколько хватит кислорода?

\- Часа на полтора. - Несмотря на то, что губы Роя сжаты в плотную линию, в чёрных глазах таится грусть.

\- Грустно, что так всё заканчивается. - Некоторое время молчу, ещё до конца не веря в то, что происходящее - реальность. - Знаешь, я бы так много хотел сказать тебе, но боюсь, не успею...

\- Стальной, зачем считать минуты, когда у нас в запасе Вечность?

\- Ты в любом случае заранее знаешь мои слова.

\- Знаю. Знал давно...

Улыбаемся друг другу. Понимание, нежность и тепло во взгляде. А страх... страха уже нет.  
Рой с трудом умудряется подползти поближе так, чтобы я мог касаться его плеча хотя бы щекой. Так мы и проводим какое-то время, молча, в тишине, которую нарушает лишь стук сердец. Моего - бешеный и срывающийся, и Роя - чёткий и размеренный.

\- Рой?..

\- Ммм?

\- Как ты думаешь, какое сейчас время суток? - еле слышу свой голос.

\- Ночь... - задумчиво произносит Рой, глядя сквозь щель между камнями на клочок чёрного неба, усыпанного звёздами.

\- Рой... я спать хочу... - сонная тяжесть постепенно накатывает на сознание, делая веки свинцово-тяжёлыми.

\- Спи, Элрик... Спи... Может быть, нам повезёт, и проснётся хотя бы один.

\- Угу. - Шёпотом отвечаю я, и проваливаюсь в чёрную, как и небо, бездну.

Если случится чудо, и нам повезёт... то я бы не хотел просыпаться раньше тебя...  
Может быть это слишком эгоистично, но по-другому я не могу.  
А стук сердца постепенно становится всё слабее, и почему-то напоминает тихие всхлипывания... Тише, тише... Не плачь. Ещё немного... Ещё... Спи, глупое сердце. Тише...Да. Вот так... Вот и всё...


End file.
